tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Drug Dealer Derpy
Equestria has fallen upon hard times and nopony has had it worse than Derpy Hooves. However, rather than hope for things to get better, she instead decided to take advantage of the situation and to also take advantage of her community and whatever little bit of currency they have. This blog is moderated by Writer Righter & Artist Writer who also have a Mod blog ☀http://ask-writer-and-artist.tumblr.com/ About the Blog Ask Drug Dealer Derpy is a drawn roleplay ask blog with a dark undertone in witch Derpy is a drug dealer and attempts to answer questions while also maintaining her "business". The blog does not follow a storyline of any kind but instead the blog follows a traditional ask blog style in witch a user asks a question and Derpy responds. On July 9th, 2015 the blog turned one year old and as a form of celebration the creators created a Mod blog. The Drug Dealer Derpy blog does not accept Mod questions; questions directed towards the creators are submitted to the Mod blog. About Drug Dealer Derpy Appearance Derpy (now being a drug dealer) sports what some would call "typical drug dealer attire" witch consists of a ragged hoodie and a beanie. Other than that her appearance is near identical to her "Cannon Counterpart's" Personality Derpy's new line of work has caused her to have to develop a personality that quite differs from her "Cannon Counterpart's" as she has become more angry, sarcastic, direct and hostile in order to strike fear into the ones that are a threat to her business Supporting Characters Dinky Dinky is Derpy's daughter. Dinky was introduced to the blog on October 10th, 2014 and has been an active character in the blog. Dinky's appearance differs from her "Cannon Counterpart's" as she appears slightly older (most likely teen/pre-teen). She also wears clothes unlike her "Cannon Counterpart". Her clothes consist of a Nirvana (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nirvana_%28band%29) T-Shirt and a plaid, long sleeved shirt (seemingly teen/grunge attire) The Doctor The Doctor is a satire of The Doctor from the TV Series "Doctor Who" (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Who) and is also a satire of The Doctor (Fan-Made character) from MLP FiM (http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Hooves) Rather than being a time-traveling, supernatural time lord- in this blog- The Doctor is an hallucinating LSD addict who believes that a cardboard box (satirically nicknamed "The TARDIS"-with a backwards "R") is a time machine and that he is an alien with two hearts who can travel through space and time and can never die, when in reality he's just an LSD addicted nut who lives on the streets. The Doctor is a character that is set up to satirize the events of "Doctor Who" by registering the possibility that none of it is actually real and that there is the possibility that all of it is just in "The Doctor's" head. The Doctor was introduced to the blog on November 14th, 2014 and isn't really an active character on the blog due to his inability to comprehend the true nature of his reality. While The Doctor doesn't provide much input to the blog- he does interact with his environment in some unique and often strange ways. The Doctor is also supposedly Dinky's father as Derpy has stated that she is pretty sure that The Doctor has been raping her while she slept and it was implied that Dinky was the result. This has also been implied throughout the blog's existence. About the Mods Not much is known about Writer Righter/Artist Writer, however, they do answer questions on their Mod blog whether it be about themselves or about their work.Category:Ask BlogCategory:Draw blogCategory:Background CharacterCategory:Grimdark blogCategory:Derpy Hooves